Irrelative Dimensions
by Kagamin-chan
Summary: Set in the world of Sinnoh, the Doctor finds himself stranded in a universe inhabited by Pokemon. His only ambition is to find his way out of this universe and back into his own… until he hears of a certain group with goals to control time and space itself.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Crossing

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on this site and my first crossover! This is an idea I've had in my head for a while now and it's awesome to see that a day came when I was able to (successfully) type it up! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS erupted in sparks.

Just his luck: first his beloved time machine digested a surprising amount of huon energy, got hit with an intergalactic cruise liner (how the hell was he supposed to see THAT coming?), and now this. The Doctor analyzed the TARDIS's status. According to its readings, he was about to cross into an unknown universe and it wasn't going to be a typical landing.

"What! How...!" he squawked as his eyes reflected the faint light coming from the screen of the TARDIS's monitor. He scanned the readings a hundred times over for any errors or mistakes. He had seen right the first time: he would crash land into an unfamiliar place. He should be bracing for impact, but he couldn't be bothered. No, quite the opposite. He had fiery determination to get back.

The Doctor ran around the console flipping switches and cranking levers as quick as he could. In response to his quiet plea of "Dear god, please get us back to Earth", the ship shook and shuddered all while it sputtered electricity everywhere. Not only that, the wires that ever so "tightly" hanged to the ceiling of the TARDIS started to rip apart, almost in a paper-like manner.

Boom! The console crackled with sparks. The Doctor was thrown backwards into his leather passenger's seat (not that he needed it, rarely had he wanted anyone else pilot his TARDIS for him, but it was there anyways). Still, he kept trying to pull him and his ship out of whatever universe he was to land on. As he tried to reach the stabilizers, he drew his fingers back at its hot surface.

"What's wrong with you?" he mused verbally. The Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and began to scan his controls, emitting a strange blue light. He's come to the assumption that something from this other universe is drawing in - possibly dragging - the TARDIS by force. The only thing stopping him from being completely convinced is the time machine doesn't seem to be making any attempt to resist, he's found.

Bang! The TARDIS, like a small toy in the hands of a child, tossed around vigorously. The Doctor clung to the railing as he found himself about to be flung to the other side of where he stood. "My screwdriver!" he shouted as his sonic instrument scattered across the floor. With each passing shake, his hands began to slip little by little. Little cuts and burns began to appear on his clothing and skin, but that didn't bother him. Okay it did, but he tried his best to ignore them.

With a shake to left, the Doctor was able to retrieve his sonic screwdriver as well as grab a hold of the console once more. He scanned the readings on the monitor again and his situation was about to get worse: ten seconds to impact. Now five seconds… four… three… two… one…

The TARDIS smashed into solid ground with a loud smack. The sparks erupted once more and the lights started to flicker, the inside of the time machine slowly turning dark. The Doctor, crashed and positioned somewhere unpleasant, lie limply on the floor.

"Well this is certainly… a predicament…" he groaned.

* * *

**^_^; Yeah, my chapters are usually quite short, but hopefully I'll be able to upload longer chapters. Please leave a review and (hopefully) the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unearthly Landing

**Holy gods, I'm not dead. Um... I was supposed to be actively doing this, but then school happened. And now I don't have school! This did take some time to write (even if it's 1200+ words). And thankfully I finished this before I'm ruined by feels from "The Time of the Doctor". But I'm going to shut up now because I don't want this author's note to be too long. But thank you guys so much for the favs and follows (and I really appreciated that one review). That means a lot to me.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Pokemon. Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Pokemon belongs to Game Freak. Though if I owned Doctor Who, Whouffle would've been confirmed canon a long time ago. :P (Dem "Time of the Doctor" clips. I died of feels)**

* * *

The ship crashed sideways when it finally hit ground. It took a while for him to muscle his way out of the looping corridors of the TARDIS, but he made it out anyway. Sure, his limbs screamed with agony, but at least the pain was bearable to not regenerate. His overcoat was covered in little clumps of ashes, the cuts on his skin were more visible if not deeper, and his hair was wild and droopy from sweat and effort.

His TARDIS, however, was not so lucky. Smoke belched under the console, the general vicinity thick with smog. The lights were still rather dim from the recent crash. even the occasional sparks hiccuped from the now disconnected wires that used to hang from the ceiling. It got wrecked pretty badly, but it was in better condition than last time, he thought. The only thing brightening the darkness of the TARDIS was the light pouring in from the strange and new universe.

He managed to grasp the frame of his so-called "police box", albeit very loosely. His arm shook as he tried to lift himself up. He let his thoughts wander, still trying to cling to the ruined entrance of his time machine. The thought of being somewhere new fascinated him, having been traveling his own universe for so long that he's basically a living guide to it.

But it terrified him as well. There's a possibility that there would be no Daleks to ruin, no Cybermen to abolish, nothing that he was familiar with. There might be a possibility something in this world could kill him on sight. Still, shouldn't he glad?

His eyes peeked out from the greyish smoke that drifted from the Heart of the TARDIS. It all seemed rather green and Earth-like. Quite literally. Tall strong trees surrounded the crash site. Near the edges of the forest-like area, luscious vibrant grass could be seen lazily swaying in the gentle wind. In contrast to the nature of greenery, his gaze found the cool greyness of a nearby city, faint jazz drifting in the breeze.

His elbow pressed against the deep blue wood and lifted his body up out of the wreckage. He let out a groan and crumpled to the ground in pain; more so than he expected. His eyesight blurred for a few moments before they became clear again.

But what bothered him was the creature right before him. It was a lion cub-like animal, but it sported baby blue and black fur. Its ears-not only were they very large-but they stood out, especially as the inside of its ears showed yellow. In that sense, it reminded the Doctor of his past life, back when he still traveled with her. The tiny tuft on its head stood out only a tiny bit. But what most intrigued him was the creature's large eyes that dazzled as it looked at him. "Shi…" it cried softly, showing its tiny canine teeth.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He didn't want to sonic the tiny creature. He couldn't talk to it. Even if the TARDIS Translation Matrix were still fully functional, it was unfamiliar to both him and the time machine. Though he did love new things, so what he COULD do was try to observe and smile.

The un-named animal approach him and nudged the Doctor lovingly, the little tuft on its head tickling his chest. He winced in pain, but only slightly. He'd a bit taken by the fact that they've only met and its all of a sudden comfortable around him. The Doctor didn't mind it all at; in fact, he's become more comfortable with the living thing, almost to the point that it soothed the pain caused by his wounds.

"Bree!" someone cried out. Female and not too far from where he laid, the Doctor inquired. The blue and black "cub's" head shot up with a curious look. It ran off wherever it went with a bark (was it a bark? The Doctor couldn't tell).

* * *

Minutes past and the Doctor was able to stand with minimal pain in his legs. He's decided to drop off his overcoat for a while, as it probably put more weight on his wounds more than it should have. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from one of his pockets and started to sonic something (still working, the Doctor noted). He couldn't try to fix the TARDIS-not in the state it's in. Even if he could, it would take a hell of a lot of effort to get back out again.

He was about to take a walk to get familiar with his surroundings (he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so why bother staying in one place?). The blue and black mammal-ish creature came back, bringing along a new companion with it. "Bree, what's this about?" It was the same voice from before. The person the voice belonged showed herself as she came out from behind a tree. She looked up to meet the Doctor's ancient brown eyes with her young grey ones.

"Who are you?" she asked with a hint of shock in her voice.

He smiled a little on the inside before answering. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

She took a defensive stance. "Why does that matter? Are you here for the same reason I am? If so then buddy," she gestured to herself, "this is my training area. And Doctor who?"

The Time Lord mentally shook his head. "Just the Doctor. Have you got a certificate? I don't see a sign with your name saying it's your property," he said casually.

Her cheeks flushed with anger. "The name's Claire," she announced. "I just- I just like to think this is my private training area. Nobody ever comes here anyway." Her words lost their emotion as she continued to talk. If anything, her anger turned to embarrassment. "Back to the point; why are you here? And what's that?" Claire gestured to the smoking TARDIS in front of her.

"Oh um…" For the first time, he didn't know what to say about the time machine behind him. It's a parallel world, but it's certainly not Pete's world. "I'm from the… Police, investigating this… public call box."

"Wouldn't it be upright if it was… whatever you said? What is it doing in the middle of a forest in the first place?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure myself," the Doctor said as he tried play along with his own act. "Something like this would need to hit the ground with a substantial amount of for- agh!" he staggered to the ground, clutching his left side. Claire tried to catch him, all emotions she had earlier replaced with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. There by chance an infirmary close by?"

Claire drew her head back. "Aren't you a doctor? And wouldn't you know, being a part of the International Police? The only ones available are for Pokemon."

He couldn't think of anything. He couldn't think because he found this world stranger than he thought. Pokemon? He'd have to ask questions later. If he regenerated now, who knows what might happen? "Would you happen to know anyone that heals?"

She took a few moments before giving her answer. "I do."

* * *

**No, Claire is not one of Clara's echoes. I simply think it's a better name than Dawn because Hikari means "light" in Japanese (if I remember correctly) and Claire means "bright/clear". And I don't mean to use the female player from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, if you're wondering.**

**Anyway, review? I might get the next chapter up in less time than this one (no guaranteeing I can get the next one up before New Year's). :**


End file.
